Nunca te he dado las gracias
by ShepardJoestar
Summary: Frente a lo desconocido, siempre a su lado, si hay posibilidad de morir... solo quiero asegurarme de darte las gracias. -JonathanXSpeedwagon, yaoi explicito-


Hola! Primero muchas gracias por haber entrado a esta historia ^_^ me encanta saber que hay más gente que le gusta el fandom de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure.

-Ahora advertirte, este fic es de genero **yaoi con contenido explícito sobre la pareja de Jonathan&Speedwagon**, comprendo y respeto que no guste, y prometo escribir muchas otras historias de otro género, porque todos tendríamos que poder disfrutar de otras historias del género que nos gusta. Por eso mismo esta es una historia para un público en general, que también nos merecemos algo escrito en nuestro idioma.

-Esta es mi primera historia yaoi además de la primera de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, acepto criticas y recomendaciones.

**Si tienes alguna idea o algo que te gustaria ver escrito estoy abierta a sugerencias si te gusta mi estilo para escribir.**

* * *

Robert E.O. Speedwagon odiaba a los debiluchos que lloraban ante las adversidades. Llorar nunca solucionaba nada. Pero después de haber conocido a Jonathan Joestar, aprendió que hay lágrimas que nos hacen más fuertes, lágrimas que nos arman ante el futuro.

Hay secretos a voces, la admiración de Speedwagon hacía el Joestar no pasaba desapercibida, como tampoco un sentimiento más profundo, arraigado para siempre en su corazón, algo que solo había susurrado por las noches, pero algo tan maravilloso no podía pasar desapercibido.

Por las noches era lo peor, él no tenía demasiado dinero, y Joestar lo había perdido todo en el incendio de la mansión. En su viaje en busca del despiadado Dio Brando, había noches como aquellas que les tocaba compartir dormitorio y cama.

Parecía que a Jonathan no le afectase el estrés que asaltaba a Speedwagon ante aquella situación, a decir verdad, el moreno acababa tan rendido después de los entrenamientos, que si se diera la ocasión, caería dormido sobre una piedra. Mientras que Speedwagon pasaba la noche en vigilia temiendo caer dormido y que algún sueño inoportuno le delatase.

Aquella noche no iba a ser diferente, Jonathan le daba la espalda claramente dormido, y la falta de sueño ponía en funcionamiento la mente de Robert. Era oírle respirar, su olor, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo tan cercano pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo, amaba locamente a ese hombre. No era fácil hacerse a la idea de lo que llegaba a contenerse para no estirar la mano y rozar uno solo de sus cabellos, de sentir con los dedos ese calor. Pero lo respetaba demasiado, aunque Jonathan nunca aceptase aquel sentimiento, seguro que sería lo suficientemente caballeroso para rechazarle y seguir ofreciéndole su amistad. Aquel amor le desgarraba por dentro, nunca podría tenerlo un solo segundo, ser "suyo" más allá de su pensamiento, era un amor tan amargo que su mente replicaba una y otra vez que lo olvidase…

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Jonathan se movió en su lecho, dándose la vuelta pasándole el brazo por encima, atrayéndolo a su lado y acomodando su bien formado cuerpo hacía el suyo.

El corazón de Speedwagon dio un vuelco, se detuvo un instante y comenzó a bombear sangre a toda velocidad, una parte de él quería negarse a ese contacto y acabo revolviéndose para intentar escapar de ese abrazo, pero otra parte de su ser estaba loco de alegría, aquello era mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. El abrazo de Jonathan le atrapó con más intensidad cuando intentó librarse, reteniéndole a su lado, acercando su cara hacía su pelo rubio inspirando profundamente en sueños su aroma.

Se le puso el vello de punta y sentía el calor subir a su cara, abrasado y extasiado por aquel contacto tan inesperado pero tan deseado.

-Joestar… -Se le escapó aquel susurro en un suspiro, incapaz ya de contenerlo dentro de él.

-…Erina…

Aquel susurro de Jonathan, dejó helado a Speedwagon, trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad. Estaba claro que el amor de Jonathan por la mujer era incondicional, y que la devoción de esta hacía el hombre era solo comparable a la que él mismo sentía.

Sentirse excitado por aquel accidental abrazo le hacía sentirse sucio y miserable, estaba lejos de ser un auténtico caballero como Joestar… Speedwagon deseaba de corazón que las lágrimas que ahora derramaba le hicieran más fuerte para el futuro…

-¿Erina...? –Con la voz quebrada por el sueño, Jonathan se desperezó un instante, confundido y desorientado descubrió a quién estaba abrazando, que temblando tan ligeramente sobre sus brazos había conseguido desvelarle. Lo que menos deseaba Jonathan era molestar a su amigo. -¡Lo siento Speedwagon!

Rompió el abrazo, haciendo que el rubio suspirase largamente en lo que pareció un quejido, Speedwagon se lamentaba, había durado tan poco la magia de aquel contacto…

-No tiene por qué pedirme perdón Joestar. –Iba a explotarle el corazón.

Jonathan se relajó al comprobar que no le había incomodado aquel accidente. A decir verdad, a causa de los entrenamientos apenas habían podido hablar en condiciones, y había muchas cosas que sentía en obligación contarle.

-Quizás Speedwagon sí que deba pedirte perdón, he tardado demasiado tiempo en decírtelo, pero perdóname, porque tendría que haberte dado las gracias hace mucho tiempo.

-N-no… tampoco tiene que hacer eso, Joestar.

-Pero no estaría en paz conmigo mismo si no lo hiciera, -incluso aunque Speedwagon no lo viera por estar dándole la espalda, sentía que aquellas palabras iban acompañadas de la dulce y honesta sonrisa del hombre. –Esta misión es muy peligrosa, nos enfrentamos a lo desconocido, y nunca te lo he propuesto, no tendría nada que reprocharte si no quisieras acompañarnos a Zeppeli y a mí, contarás siempre con mi eterna amistad.

-¡No! ¡Joestar! ¡Esperé! –La idea de dejarle le desató, se dio la vuelta en la estrecha cama quedando a menos de un palmo de su cara. –Yo… yo jamás podría abandonarle… -tenía el corazón en un puño con cada palabra, -no en un momento como este.

-Imaginaba que dirías eso… -aquella sonrisa pareció iluminar la misma noche, para Jonathan contar con la lealtad de aquel hombre era todo un regalo. –Igualmente me gustaría encontrar el modo de agradecértelo Speedwagon, y si yo muriera antes de poder hacerlo, no me quedaría tranquilo.

-¡No diga eso Joestar! –Le tomó del cuello de la camisa, encarándose aún más cerca, su cuerpo se había movido solo, furioso por el simple pensamiento de perderle. -¡Usted no puede morir!

-Claro que puedo morir… -se sorprendió por la reacción del hombre, parecía realmente afectado por aquella revelación. –No es mi intención morir, pero no me asusta el destino.

"_Speedwagon está asustado_…" –Se mordió el labio intentando calmar el miedo que se iba apoderando de él, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada abrumado por aquellos pensamientos tan catastróficos que le pesaban en el corazón.

-Speedwagon, por favor, mírame…

Obedeció confundido, embriagado por aquella sonrisa que solo era para él.

-Muchas gracias Speedwagon, por todo, gracias.

Su aliento estaba tan cerca, invitándole a besarse, a juntar sus labios, a abrazarle enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos…

La fantasía se convirtió en un impulso desesperado, solo cuando reparó en la pasividad del Joestar que se dio cuenta de su error fatal. Aquello no había sido una fantasía, había roto lo más sagrado, había saboreado sin permiso la miel de aquellos labios.

Speedwagon comenzó a temblar, colapsado por su atrevimiento y por los sorprendidos ojos de Jonathan que aún intentaba encajar esa situación.

-¡JOESTAR! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme! –Se separó de él casi como si quemase, la cama era demasiado estrecha para aquello y Speedwagon estuvo a punto de caer por el otro lado, o así hubiera sido si el fuerte brazo de Jonathan no le hubiera vuelto a atraer a su lado para evitarlo.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Speedwagon estaba demasiado confundido para saber si aquello era un accidente o era intencionado, su mente y su cuerpo iban solas, y estaba demasiado cerca para disimular correctamente la erección que golpeaba el cuerpo de Jonathan.

Jonathan no era ajeno a las reacciones que se estaban produciendo en el cuerpo de su amigo… a decir verdad, se había movido por inercia para evitar que el otro se hiriese con aquella caída. No tenía ni idea de que Speedwagon albergase esos sentimientos hacía él, pero no se sentía molesto, más bien se sintió profundamente agradecido de tener también el amor además de la amistad de un hombre tan noble. Pero estaba triste por su amigo, pues nunca podría corresponderle en aquellos sentimientos… su corazón era ya de una mujer.

Pero es posible que hubiera encontrado el modo de agradecerle todo su apoyo.

-Speedwagon… lo entiendo, ahora lo entiendo. -Le acarició el cabello con ternura, paralizando al hombre. –Me gustaría darte las gracias, si tú me lo permites…

-Joestar… -¿Estaba soñando? Aquella vez era Jonathan el que se acercaba a su boca, el que le robaba un beso suave e inocente acompañado de una mirada azorada cuando se apartó de su lado.

-Este ha sido mi primer beso. Perdóname, nunca he besado a nadie.

-¿¡A-a-a nadie!? ¿Pero y la señorita Erina?–La cabeza le daba vueltas, en su mente intentaba encajar la situación, su corazón iba tan rápido y estaba tan pegado al pecho del otro que incluso Jonathan podía contar cada latido, y sus manos, sus manos no sabían por dónde empezar, buscando acaparar cada parte de aquel perfecto cuerpo.

-Es a ella a quién amo… pero tú eres el primero Speedwagon, este es mi modo de darte las gracias.

No necesitaba una palabra más, cada molécula de su ser lo amaba, y su cuerpo entero celebraba aquel momento. Lo abrazo tumbados en la cama como estaban, besándole libremente, al principio solo sintiendo la suavidad de aquellos labios para poco a poco ir saboreando el interior de la boca de Jonathan con su lengua.

Se notaba la inexperiencia del Joestar en materia de besos, dejaba a Speedwagon todo el trabajo, poco a poco aprendiendo, abriendo más la boca y utilizando su lengua para buscar la de su amigo, contra más se lanzaba Jonathan, más sentía como Speedwagon se retorcía en sus brazos, buscando acomodarse, excitarse aunque fuera con el roce de sus propias piernas. Speedwagon se quedaba sin aliento con aquel beso, pero había que añadir, que le encantaba la inexperiencia de Jonathan, el cual parecía no saber cuándo parar aquel contacto.

-Robert… -Jonathan susurro sobre la boca del rubio, ambos mezclando sus respiraciones y en sus pechos los latidos desbocados. Aquello no era suficiente, lo sentía en el cuerpo de su amigo, Jonathan no quería dejar nada a medias.

Bajo las manos hacía las caderas de Speedwagon, su cuerpo cálido atraía su libido inevitablemente, no era la persona a la que amaba, pero no se sentía incómodo con aquel contacto ni con lo que pensaba hacer. Él también era un hombre, aunque no contase con la experiencia, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer si quería darle placer a su amigo. Pego su mano a la erección que aún se ocultaba bajo la fina tela del pijama, y la rodeó con su mano.

-¡JOESTAR! ¡No hace falta que vaya tan lejos! Por f-favor… -La vergüenza ganó a la excitación salvo en aquella última palabra donde un gemido se mezcló con la fatua súplica. No era cortés obligarle a aquello aunque su cuerpo dijera todo lo contrario.

-No digas nada Speedwagon… déjame a mí y no digas nada… -Aunque Jonathan quisiera mostrarse seguro, le delataba su rostro sonrojado, definitivamente, iba tan lejos porque la inexperiencia le hacía no saber cuándo parar.

Bajo por la cama hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del bajo vientre de su amigo, separó la tela del pijama que estaba humedecida por los líquidos preseminales. Dejo al aire aquel pene, vigoroso, preparado y enrojecido por la excitación, Speedwagon se sentía avergonzado porque Jonathan lo estuviera observando tan de cerca, pero era incapaz de retirar la mirada, inclinando la cabeza para no perder detalle.

Jonathan se recreó un momento observando aquel miembro, el primero que veía dejando de lado el suyo propio, el vello rubio cubría la base subiendo un poco por encima de su vientre, dibujando un camino excitante en su anatomía. La boca se le llenaba de saliva frente aquel olor a sexo, abrió la boca ignorando la última protesta de Speedwagon instándole a parar, y apretó con la lengua contra su paladar atrapando la punta ardiente de aquel pene.

El cuerpo del rubio sufrió una sacudida, su mano acabo sobre la frente de Jonathan, sin apartarle pero sí intentando controlar aquella felación que le estaba proporcionando el Joestar, su saliva era tibia y resbalaba por todo el falo, al principio solo encargándose de la punta y del glande. Como había aprendido a hacer sobre la boca de Speedwagon, solo jugo con su lengua y sus labios, sorbiendo, besando y saboreando, después sintiéndose más valiente y excitado comenzó a recorrer de arriba abajo todo aquel delicioso miembro, primero con sus labios, luego con su lengua y terminando por intentar abarcar lo máximo posible dentro de su boca.

-¡Ahhh! Aaahhhg… -Speedwagon se tapó la boca para silenciar los gemidos que brotaban de su garganta, los ojos de Jonathan se clavaron en los suyos mientras aún jugaba con su pene en su boca, aquella imagen era tan excitante que a poco le hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Jonathan se contuvo confundido, quizás se hubiera excedido o le hubiera hecho daño…

-Más-aaass –casi no podía articular palabra, pero fue suficiente para el Joestar que puso todo su empeño por satisfacer a su amigo, lamiendo con devoción aquel cálido miembro, moviendo la lengua y acompasando la respiración para poder llegar a metérsela en la boca lo más profundo el mayor tiempo posible. Bombeando el pene con su boca, era más de lo que Speedwagon podía soportar. Iba a correrse irremediablemente.

-J-JoJo, me corro ¡me corro! –Intento avisarle en un momento de lucidez entre tanto placer, separar aquel sello que con su boca había puesto sobre su pene, pero era inútil, le faltaban las fuerzas aunque lo intentase. En un gemido que se escapó de entre sus dientes, acabó derramando su esencia dentro de la boca de su amigo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, Speedwagon aún intentaba recuperar la respiración, todo él temblaba de excitación y de vergüenza, haberse derramado en la boca del hombre al que amaba era la cosa más miserable que hubiera podido hacer en toda su vida… y la más caliente también.

-Joestar… lo siento… intenté avisarle, ha sido culpa mía. –Se fue apartando de su lado, sentándose en la cama y dejándole el sitio que pudiera.

Jonathan se sentó en la cama, tenía los ojos vidriosos, los labios rojos hinchados y el rubor en su cara a causa del esfuerzo que le había provocado al realizar aquella felación, aún tenía que recuperar el aliento.

No lo dudo un instante, era el modo más rápido, en su boca la esencia de Speedwagon era cálida, espesa y salada, la trago con más vergüenza que dificultad ante la mirada expectante de su amigo que parecía completamente hipnotizado con cada una de sus respiraciones, como si no terminase de creer lo que había hecho el Joestar.

-No pasa nada Speedwagon, -le sonrió de manera amable desarmando a su amigo. –Fui yo el que no se apartó, pero si eso te ha hecho sentir mucho mejor para mí ya está bien.

-JoJo… -Speedwagon estaba sin palabras. Extasiado por el amor que le provocaba aquel hombre, jamás en su vida había habido ni habrá otro, nadie entraría en su corazón como él lo había hecho. Un auténtico caballero y un soberbio amante que llevaba a su máxima expresión la palabra complacer.

Tenía que hacerlo, era ahora a nunca, si en aquel momento no lo tenía todo de él, se volvería loco.

-¡Joestar! ¡JoJo! –Se lanzó hacía el moreno sorprendiéndole cuando le beso en la boca, tumbándole en la cama sobre él, profundizando aún más el contacto entre sus lenguas.

-¡No Speedwagon! Espera. –Jonathan lo apartó de su lado con delicadeza, a escasos centímetros de aquel rostro febril que no parecía ir a detenerse por nada. –Aún tengo mucho de tu semen en la boca… no quiero que te puedas sentir incómodo al besarme.

Una sonrisa temblorosa apareció en el rostro de Speedwagon, volvió a abalanzarse esta vez para abrazarle por el cuello, aquella preocupación desinteresada le había colmado el corazón de amor.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo Jonathan Joestar! –Busco su boca como si necesitase del néctar de esta para vivir, besándole, saboreando la saliva y algo más que hizo que su libido se volviera a recuperar aún más hinchada por la excitación. Arrastro sus manos por debajo de la tela, cada fibra de músculo quedó grabada en las yemas de sus dedos, pellizco los rugosos y duros pezones de Jonathan que se revolvió gimiendo de manera dulce, con aquel rostro de incredulidad al descubrirse que él también era capaz producir aquel sonido tan obsceno producto de la excitación.

Las manos del moreno tampoco se quedaban quietas, quitándole la camisa del pijama, deleitándose con aquella piel abrasadora, buscando sus pezones para corresponder con el mismo placer que le estaban otorgando a él.

-Robert… estás… tan caliente… -Ni pese al entrenamiento de Hamon, podía contener los gemidos cuando las manos del otro llegaron para liberar su erección del pantalón, atrapando todo su pene en la mano y ofreciéndole una primera sacudida impaciente, rápida y violenta que hizo que echase la cabeza hacia atrás buscando el aire que se le escapó en un largo gemido.

Aquello era auténtica música para los oídos de Speedwagon, Jonathan era tan sensible y apetitoso… bajo por la cama buscando con su boca el camino hasta dar con su pene, oliendo la piel de su amante y mordiéndole ocasionalmente en su recorrido por su cadera, casi no tenía vello, así que tenía una vista maravillosa de su hinchado pene y de aquellos testículos duros esperando la estimulación suficiente para descargar.

Si de algo se lamentaría más adelante Jonathan que no descubrió en aquella primera vez, es que jamás volvería a tener un amante tan ardiente como Speedwagon, puso auténtica devoción en lamer con su lengua todo lo largo de su pene, llenándolo de saliva que caía hasta sus testículos, abriendo la boca para saborear esta parte de su anatomía haciendo que aquella vez fuera el Joestar el que diera un respingo intentando apartarse de aquel placer electrizante. Speedwagon apretó el pene contra su lengua, sus labios y su cara, era realmente sucio y excitante estar cubierto por la saliva y el transparente líquido preseminal de su amante, saborearle y calentarle a la par que se calentaba.

Su mente había desconectado y solo navegaba en el placer, quería a Jonathan dentro, quería su esencia dentro de él, que una parte del Joestar estuviera siempre dentro de él como también lo estaba su propia semilla.

Abrió las piernas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el pene de su amante, pero Jonathan también estaba desatado en el placer. Tal y como estaba Speedwagon lo tomó de la muñeca, la diferencia de fuerzas le hizo imposible resistirse cuando cayó sobre la boca del moreno que le dio un beso largo y profundo que le hizo bajar de aquella nube de éxtasis delirante, para volver a centrarse en todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre.

Ya sin nada que esconder libres de ropa, sus cuerpos chocaban y se mezclaban, sus sexos se rozaban impacientes por más estimulación. Jonathan rompió el beso en su boca para comenzar a llenar de besos el rostro de su amigo, paseando después la punta de su lengua sobre la vieja cicatriz que este tenía en la mejilla, mordisqueándole la oreja y disfrutando del calor que desprendía aquel encendido rostro y de los gemidos que ya no se molestaba en retener en su interior. El moreno movía sus caderas de manera automática, golpeando con su húmedo miembro contra los testículos y el pene de Speedwagon que daba un respingo de excitación a cada contacto, impaciente también porque dejase aquella tortura de placer y encontrase su interior que le esperaba impaciente.

Pero Jonathan invadió su intimidad de otro modo. Sentándose para más libertad de movimiento, abrazando por el pecho a Speedwagon que se mantenía de rodillas sobre la cama para sostenerse, y con el brazo libre y los dedos húmedos por la saliva, lentamente con la yema del dedo, comenzó a explorar su entrada.

Cada molécula del cuerpo del rubio dio un respingo de excitación, su pene se humedeció aún más, atrapado contra el pecho de Jonathan, solo era un dedo dentro de su cavidad y ya le estaba haciendo ver el cielo.

Le temblaban las piernas así que para sostenerse se agarró al hombro de su amigo, y con la otra mano se separó uno de sus glúteos para quedar aún más abierto a esos dedos, Jonathan capto hábilmente el mensaje introduciendo un segundo dedo dibujando círculos en su interior, apretándolos para llegar aún más adentro y aprovechando su boca para alcanzar la punta del pene del rubio con la lengua.

Joestar era el director del coro de gemidos que le brindaba su amigo, reaccionaba si ejercía más fuerza, si iba más rápido, si separaba sus dedos para dilatar aún más el interior de su ano. Sentía a Speedwagon en su límite temblando sobre él y con su pene palpitando contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor… Jonathan… -arrastró la mano con la que se estaba sosteniendo hasta la frente de su amante, apartando los mechones de su cara y obligándole a alzar la frente para que viera su rostro de placer y súplica, para respirar su mismo aire. –Por favor, póngala dentro de mí… n-no volveré a pedirle nada en la vida.

Le picaban los ojos por las lágrimas, era doloroso pero lo entendía, era solo la primera vez del Joestar, después… todo volvería a la normalidad. Era desgarrador, lapidando su corazón con cada palabra, ofreciéndole lo mejor de sí mismo a la persona que amaba… una persona que solo estaba de paso en su vida.

A Jonathan le dolía el corazón verlo así, sentía que ojalá pudiera desdoblar su ser, ojala pudiera ser lo que Robert esperaba de él... pero no concebía su vida sin la mujer que en esta había. Que Dios le perdonase por hacer suyo el puro corazón de aquel hombre.

-Lo siento Robert… -Bajó el rostro derrotado por aquella mirada, pero tomaría la responsabilidad aquella noche si era lo que su amigo deseaba.

Se agarró la base del pene apuntando directamente hacia la entrada de Speedwagon que bajó lentamente hasta que su ano rozó con aquel glande caliente y húmedo, Jonathan se dejó abrazar para que el rubio fuera a su ritmo, la punta comenzaba a deslizarse dentro de su cavidad, lentamente apretándole en lo más íntimo de su ser.

-S-speedwagon… ¿estás seguro? –Su vello se puso de punta, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al placer, si seguía así no sería capaz de parar aunque se lo suplicase.

-…Le amo… -Fue la sencilla respuesta que susurro al lado de su oído, incapaz de decirle que sí o no, porque no sabía que sería de él después de aquello, si lograría mantener su palabra de caballero o se volvería loco en el intento.

Cuanto más entraba Jonathan en su interior más lo comprendía, nunca habría otro. Su cuerpo se fundía entre aquellos brazos, el dolor solo aparecía como una ligera bruma que rápidamente era barrido por oleadas de placer, con cada centímetro se sentía más lleno y más cerca del hombre que esperaba en una dulce mezcla de paciencia, porque el rubio no sufriera daño, e impaciente, de aquel placer que prometía ir a más aunque pareciera imposible.

Cada esfuerzo y cada respiración de Speedwagon repercutían en el miembro de su amante haciéndole vibrar a su ritmo, acompasar sus respiraciones y casi sus latidos en perfecta armonía ambos. Los últimos centímetros antes de que ambos quedasen unidos en su intimidad, fueron una deliciosa y larga travesía en el placer para ambos, cuando el rubio pensaba que no podría más, sin decir una palabra Jonathan le llenaba la boca y el cuello de besos, susurraba una y otra vez su nombre entre agradecimientos y suspiros liberados.

La placentera tortura terminó, completamente fundidos el uno con el otro, celebrando esa unión con un largo y pasional beso, para darse un instante más para que ambos se acostumbrasen al placer y a las formas de cada uno. Las manos del Joestar bajaron por su espalda, deslizando las yemas por aquel velo de sudor hasta que alcanzó ambos glúteos, apretándolos con las manos, cada gemido, cada músculo que se contraía en el cuerpo del rubio, todo lo que este pudiera sentir se transmitía a su pene que dentro de aquel cuerpo era el mejor conductor del placer. Comenzó a apretar y a separar aquella parte de la anatomía de Speedwagon que inmerso en el placer se movía de arriba abajo dejándose caer para que alcanzase aún más su interior y sentirse amparado en los brazos de Jonathan que estaban aferrados a él sosteniéndole en aquel maravilloso viaje.

Pronto el Joestar sintió la necesidad de moverse una vez que aquel calor y la estrechez de la intimidad de Speedwagon se le hicieron familiares, echó sus caderas hacia atrás cambiando el ritmo de la penetración haciendo que ambos cuerpos volvieran a contraerse en el placer, empujó notando como con cada deslizamiento se arrastraba y le apretaba el pene con su interior. En el vaivén alcanzaba lo más hondo, sentía la presión del chocar contra aquel cuerpo en sus testículos, instándole a vaciarse, escuchaba cada gemido de su amigo y lo coreaba con otro.

Speedwagon disfrutaba cada instante, memorizándolo en su piel y en sus sentidos, quería retener aquella sensación todo el tiempo posible, haber tenido un orgasmo antes hacía que este que se acercaba fuera más largo e intenso. Su pene temblaba apretado por la piel y su cuerpo, Jonathan lo agarró comenzando a masajearlo sin apartar la mirada de cada una de sus reacciones, atento de darle todo el placer, un caballero hasta las últimas consecuencias, golpeando dentro de él llamando a la puerta del placer.

-Robert… no aguantaré mucho más… -El rostro del moreno estaba desencajado del placer, desbordado por tantas sensaciones para su primera vez.

-Hagámoslo los dos Jonathan… -su amante aceleró el ritmo interrumpiéndole y haciéndole soltar un gemido alto y profundo. –Los dos…

-Robert… Robert gracias… -cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en el placer.

Speedwagon buscó sus labios moviendo la cadera en círculos disfrutando cada palpitación del pene del Joestar que estaba en su límite. Sentir aquel orgasmo en su interior, fue otro nivel de éxtasis totalmente desconocido, expandiéndose y llenándole, siempre, ahora lo tendría siempre en su interior, siempre tendría una parte de él.

Jonathan nunca había tenido una liberación como aquella, nunca se había sentido tan pleno y tan ligero, se había olvidado hasta de quién era, no importaba ni el pasado ni el futuro, solo ellos dos. Aun en pleno orgasmo, agarró el rostro de Speedwagon con ambas manos, acercándose a sus labios, susurrándole muy de cerca dos palabras que solo eran para él.

"Te quiero."

Speedwagon cerró los ojos dejándose ir en su propio orgasmo, besando a su amante, sin saber a ciencia cierta si había dicho realmente esas dos palabras o las había imaginado.

No importaba, era suficiente, porque lo había sentido en aquel momento: por un instante Jonathan había sido solo suyo.

Compartieron besos y caricias que relajaron y permitieron volver a la normalidad a su pulso y su respiración, acomodándose de nuevo sobre la cama y continuando abrazándose amparándose en el calor del otro.

Pronto acabaría la noche, daría paso a un nuevo día. Lo que había sucedido solo sería un secreto entre ambos, pronto terminaría aquella intimidad.

Una sola noche marcó para siempre el destino de Speedwagon, amaría a ese hombre para siempre.

Siempre.

* * *

Era un día gris cuando Speedwagon recibió la noticia casi por accidente, en la prensa local se anunció el naufragio del barco que iba a llevar a América a la tripulación entre la que constaba la pareja de recién casados de los Joestar.

Se le vino el mundo encima al leer la cantidad de desaparecidos de los que se hablaba, aquello sencillamente no podía ser verdad, después de todas las penalidades por las que había pasado Jonathan, después de todo lo que había perdido, el destino no le daba tregua, involucrándole en una nueva desgracia. Sencillamente no era justo.

Unos días después se anunció el rescate de dos supervivientes del naufragio

Le faltaba la respiración mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al hospital donde habían llevado a los supervivientes… el dolor y el sufrimiento eran indescriptible, la esperanza le provocaba una herida sangrante, ¿y si Jonathan había logrado sobrevivir? Su Jonathan… no podía creer que hubiera muerto, que aquellas horribles predicciones se hubieran cumplido, no era justo que se lo hubieran arrebatado de aquellas maneras…

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando le dieron el apellido del superviviente: Joestar.

Le indicaron la habitación, tenía el corazón en un puño a cada paso que le acercaba a su destino, la esperanza crecía, la emoción le devoraba, pero en el centro de la expectación, había algo oscuro. La verdad.

La que comprendió cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la mujer, estaba muerta en vida, los labios partidos por la salitre, los ojos secos incapaz de llorar más, cerca suyo había un hermoso bebe de cabellos negros. Los dos supervivientes del naufragio.

No hicieron falta las palabras ni las explicaciones, sobre ambos pesaba el luto. Jonathan Joestar ya no estaba entre ellos.

Speedwagon cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama de la mujer agarrándose de la mano de esta, como si temiera que si la soltaba él también se perdería, sin fuerzas para sostenerse, solo podía llorar. Llorar no servía para nada, no traería de vuelta a la persona que amaba y no podría cambiarse por ella en aquel destino, quizás ni siquiera le hicieran más fuerte en el futuro, pero aun así solo podía llorar.

-Speedwagon… -Erina Joestar acarició los cabellos del hombre intentando consolarle de manera torpe ante la falta de fuerzas. Cuando vio sus ojos al entrar en la habitación tuvo una revelación… algo dentro de Speedwagon se había roto con aquella pérdida, lo mismo que se había roto dentro de ella. No tenía nada que reprocharle.

El hombre se convulsionaba por las lágrimas, era el mismo pésame que ella sentía, estaba agradecida porque compartiera su dolor y lo liberase cuando ella estaba agotada física y emocionalmente para aquello. Tendría tiempo para llorar… toda una vida. Ahora necesitaba saber el por qué.

-Speedwagon… háblame de Dio…


End file.
